


Bang! Bang! (He Shot Me Down)

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, First Kiss, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Heathers Reference, Love Confessions, M/M, NOW WITH A PART TWO, Tears, it’s up to you, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Gavin gets shot. Nines does his best to keep him alive. Feelings are revealed and kisses are had.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

“Gavin!”

He can hear someone shouting his name. No, not someone, _Nines_. His partner. His friend. “Nines?” He mumbles, opening his eyes. 

“Gavin! Thank god. Listen, you have to stay with me, ok?”

“Who said i was leaving?” He tried to joke. The joke must’ve fallen flat because Nines looks like he’s about to cry. “Hey.” Gavin says, suddenly panicked. “Hey, don’t cry. What’s wrong?” He asks, sitting up and wincing at the sharp pain the movement brings him. 

“What’s _wrong?_ Gavin, you got fucking _shot!”_

Gavin blinks. “Oh. Right.” Nines starts to laugh, incredulous, but it breaks into a dry sob halfway through. 

“You’re not allowed to die on me, Gavin Reed.” He warns, LED lighting his face and the dingy alleyway in red. 

“Why not?” Gavin asks weakly.

“Because I love you, you insufferable idiot! I love you and I can’t lose you, Gavin.”

Something warm blooms in Gavin’s chest. It feels like love. 

...It might be blood though. It’s probably blood. “Nines.” He croaks.

“Shh, Gavin, please don’t speak. Save your energy.”

“Nines I love you too.” 

Now Nines really does start crying. “See? See, you can’t leave me. We have so much to do together. We- we’ll bake brownies. Or go bowling. I want a life with you, Gavin. You can’t die on me now.” He presses harder against the gunshot wound and Gavin hisses through his teeth. 

“It hurts.”

“I know.” Nines soothes. “I know, baby but you gotta stay with me. Ok? Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah. I’ll try, Nines.” Gavin smiles up at him. “I love you.”

Nines shakes his head and cries harder. “Don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like it’s a goodbye. You’re not going to die, Gavin. Not if I can help it.” Gavin starts to laugh, but it turns into a cough and suddenly he’s got blood in his mouth and on his face. 

“Shit.” He says weakly, closing his eyes. “I’m just gonna take a nap.”

“No!” Nines shouts. And then, in a desperate attempt to keep him awake, he kisses him. 

And it certainly works cause Gavin does his damndest to kiss him back. 

“Why’d you do it?” Nines asks through his tears when they break apart for air. “The gun was aimed at me. My body can be replaced, yours _cannot_. Why’d you take the bullet for me?”

“Cause you’re worth dying for, Nines.”

Nines is sobbing now. “Stop.” He says. “Please don’t say that.”

“It’s true.” Gavin whispers. He can hear the sirens closing in. Everything hurts and his vision is fading. 

“Gavin! Gavin hang on! Please!” Nines shouts, still sobbing. 

“I love you.” Gavin mumbles before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Gavin wakes to the sound of his own heartbeat playing through a monitor. He opens his eyes blearily and looks around. He sees Nines, asleep in a chair by his bedside, and that’s when he notices that they’re holding hands. 

He smiles and squeezes Nines’ hand gently. “Nines.” He croaks softly, voice rough from disuse. 

Nines comes out of sleep mode immediately, sitting up straight in his chair. “Gavin?” They lock eyes and Nines visibly relaxes. He rubs his thumb over the back of Gavin’s hand. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

“So am I. I actually thought I was going to die.”

“So did I. But you held out for me.”

Gavin giggles. And that’s when he realizes he’s high as a kite on morphine. “I did. And you- you told me that you loved me.” He grins dopily at him. “Did you mean it?”

Nines’ eyes go dark and determined. “Of course.” He responds instantly. “I love you, Gavin.”

Gavin grins. “Shit. Imma get addicted to hearing you say that.” He giggles. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

Gavin laughs. “I love you too, you dork.” He giggles. “Did you know dork means whale penis?”

Nines sighs. “How high are you right now?”

“I dunno. But I feel great.” He grins. “Kiss me again?”

“Whatever you want, love.” Nines says before leaning over and kissing him softly. 

Gavin pouts. “Awww. That was barely a kiss! That doesn’t count.”

Nines looks sternly at him. “Well that’s all you’re getting. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Awww. You care about me.”

Nines laughs. “Of course I do, Gavin.”

Gavin hesitates. “Did you seriously quote the Heathers musical at me though?”

Nines blinks at him before bursting into laughter. “Not intentionally.”

Gavin grins at him. “I love you.” He yawns. “I’m sleepy. Will you actually let me fall asleep this time?”

Nines chuckles and squeezes Gavin’s hand. “Yes, Gavin.”

“Stay with me?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that’s a wrap! I’m glad you guys wanted more. Please leave kudos and comment to tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who got the Heathers reference: You’re cool. To the people who didn’t: you’re cool too. You’re all valid. :)
> 
> I might write a second part if people are interested. So basically if you want Gavin to wake up, leave a comment telling me so. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave kudos and (if you’re feeling up to it) a comment. I always respond to comments too. Kudos and comments are my lifeblood.


End file.
